mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2393
Mikey Episode Number: 2393 Date: Tuesday, Janurary 26, 1994 Sponsors: H, N, 12 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Hooper has to run an important errand, and he asks Big Bird to open Hooper's Store for him. Big Bird is nervous, but agrees to do it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil Tries To Write The Word DANCE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Numerical Correspondence" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two balls play on a seesaw, when a third ball wants to join them (ending up in the middle). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird unlocks the store and goes inside. Just as he is starting toward the other side to turn on the light, he hears a scary noise. Panicked, he runs out of the store and into Mr. Hooper, who has just returned. Mr. Hooper takes Big Bird into the store and turns the light on to reveal that the scary noise was just the telephone off its hook. Mr. Hooper reassures Big Bird -- but then Bob enters the store through the back door, startling them both. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Honk Around the Clock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby and father illustrate up and down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "But I Like You" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Songs With Larry: The Water Buffalo Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Tortilla Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit's Lectures: Kermit and Grover demonstrate "heavy" and "light." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet H / h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: H Heading over the hills in a helicopter to a hippo's house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kids rock to "Living In The U.S.A" with the Kidsongs Kids with the Rock 'N' Roll band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake has a knot in his middle, and he can't find his end. The detective helps the snake find his end ... playing drums in a band. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Happy Dancin'" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing pepper pattern - which one is missing? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: The School Game with Guy Smiley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The second head sings a portion of "Great Balls of Fire" which eventually woke up the first head and asked him to quiet down. And as soon as the second head started to sing "Great Balls of Fire" quietly, the SH sound appears out of nowhere, and they both sound out the word SHAKE, and an earthquake happens. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit joins The Muppet Glee Club singing "Temptation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones perform "Telephone Rock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes is standing next to a bathtub full of water. She is dry. A monster appears and throws the water at her, causing her to be wet, and then kisses her. "Bleah!" she says. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert watch the Alice cartoon on TV, and Ernie laughs when he sees Alice being kissed by the monster. Bert says Ernie wouldn't think it was so funny if a monster kissed him. Beautiful Day Monster appears, and kisses Ernie. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film / Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hangs out in a classroom. He joins the kids and the teacher as they play with an elastic rope and get into different shapes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|5 Purple Konkers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Baby Bop's Street Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams demonstrates with his shoe how to tell if something is alive. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A variety of cat-shaped objects walk in front of the screen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A honking orange ball follows signs to the EXIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit the Frog holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide